dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)
Please Note: This story contains occassional swearing and graphically gruesume deaths. The Reunion Saga is the fifth saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Planet Earth Saga and before the Fulfillment Saga. This saga chronicles the aftermath of the previous saga, wherein Guva comes to Earth to challenge his once loyal Saiyan soldier Ledas. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Reunion Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Waiting On You by Weezer. Complete Dialogue I don't remember where the name for this story came from. I think it was always The Forgotten, in my head. I can't see it as anything else. -KidVegeta 'De Facto' <772 AGE> Guva: So, I leave my post for one day, and this is how you repay me? I, your governor, let each and every one of you filthy animals live in peace on my planet. I alone saved you from certain annihilation. And this… is the thanks I get? All my soldiers dead and my city in shambles!? Kindler: You know kid, you really look like a Gary. Has anyone ever told you that? Kindler: Hey, Dewberry! What do you think? Doesn’t he look like a Gary? Dewberry: The kid? Naw way, man. That little alien looks just like this guy Trey I knew in high school… we would always- Cardinal: Is there any update on our situation? Dewberry: Naw, Mr. Cardinal. It’s still gone. It was the same an hour ago. Cardinal: Perhaps this is only a prolonging of the inevitable. Kindler, how are our supplies? Kindler: Boss, we’ve got enough for another month or so, but with Earth being gone and all… I don’t think it much matters either way. Cardinal: Be that as it may, we’ve only been up here for 20 hours. And- Kindler: And you think the Earth is gonna come back? No offense sir, but that don’t make sense. Cardinal: What are our other alternatives? Kindler: None, sir. But I’m always right. We’re dead out here. And there’s not a thing I can do about it. Ryori: Le-Ledas? W-where are we? Cardinal: Ah, awakened at last! I had thought my concoction of M99 was too strong for both of you. Ledas: Who are you? What did you do to me? Cardinal: My name is Cardinal. I am many things. But in this instance, I am only here to keep you from doing anything harmful. Ledas: Me? Cardinal: You are the alien. The menace to my society. It was my duty to remove you before something… catastrophic occurred. As it were, something catastrophic occurred anyway. Dewberry: Mr. Cardinal!! Look! It’s back! Cardinal: What?! How? Did this just happen? Dewberry: Uh yeah. Cardinal: It came back, just like that. Kindler: What’s going on…? How can a planet just come back like that? Dewberry: Aw, don’t question it, Kindy. There’s lotsa things goin’ on we don’t know about. Cardinal: There shouldn’t be. Kindler: He’s right. No use questioning it. Cardinal: On your parts, of course. Very well, Dewberry. Set us a course back home. Dewberry: Uh… Mr. Cardinal. That’s not all. There’s another ship comin’ right at us! Uhhmm… they’ve docked wit’ us. Cardinal: Mr. Kindler, would you kindly take our passengers into the other room? Dewberry, open the hatch. Welcome our new guest for me. 'The Cruelest Of Atrocities' Dewberry: Oh, hey. Dewberry: So uh… whatcha doin’ here, man? Are ya lost? Guva: Do you even know who I am? Dewberry: Oh yeah totally man. You’re one of those space aliens. Guva: Space… aliens…? Dewberry: Oh yeah. Guva: … Dewberry: Why’d you come to visit me? Guva: I am looking for a planet called Earth. My directions seemed to be faulty; it’s not where I thought it was. You wouldn’t happen to know of its location, would you? Dewberry: Ohhh I get it. You’re going to Earth to harvest some of us up for experiments. Guva: I-I’m what? Dewberry: I saw it on Syfy, what yar gonna do with us. It’s cool man, I won’t tell anybody. I’m on your side! Guva: You must be one of the intellectuals of your race. But Earth. Do you know of its location? Or am I wasting my time? I don't appreciate wasted time. Dewberry: See that one out there? That’s Earth. Guva: Ahhhh… at last. Curious how I did not see it on my scanners. Dewberry: How many are ya takin’? Guva: What? Dewberry: How many are ya gonna take for your ‘speriments? Guva: Only one. Cardinal: It all went smoothly? Dewberry: Oh yeah. The alien guy didn’t wan’ anything. Cardinal: Good, good. We will head back to Earth then, ourselves. I do not know how it came back… but perhaps those questions are best left unanswered. Aliens popping up everywhere, planets being destroyed and coming back… there’s little we can do to stop any of it. Kindler: But sir, what about these two? What will we do with them? Cardinal: When we land, Kindler, when we land. Cardinal: So nice to be back. Kindler: Mr. Cardinal… now what will we do with them? Cardinal: Dispose of them, Kindler. Kindler: Kill them?! They’re just children, sir. Cardinal: Children who have seen too much. I cannot afford them to mention any of it. Kindler: But si- Vegeta: Who are you? Unknown: A Saiyan? It seems Lord Cooler wasn’t lying when he said the some of the rats had escaped that sinking ship. Vegeta: Saiyan? How do you know who I am? Guva: I’ve seen that hair before. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to enjoy the relaxing scenery of such a temperate planet. Vegeta: Done playing around, old man? Guva: I am not fooling around. I’m on a mission. Tracking down a rogue soldier; a deserter of my installation. He is a Saiyan, much like you. The Saiyan I’m searching for is just a child… or something like that. I’m not quite sure, actually. Vegeta: Oh yeah? What’s his name? Guva: Maybe you do know him. The little bastard went by Ledas. Does that name strike a chord? What, you’re scared of me now? Vegeta: No chance. Guva: Good. You are not the one I wish to fight. Vegeta: Hmph. I wouldn’t waste my energy on you. Guva: Oh, naturally. You can’t actually run from a fight if you never do fight after all. Vegeta: Yeah right. Guva: I’ve raised my power level high enough. If he is here, he will come to me. Well, go on then. Actually, stay. I have a proposition for you, once he arrives. 'Blink' Kindler: Darn diddly do dat… Dewberry: Yeah, he’s cool. If Kindler was a girl, I would so date him. Ryori: That’s a weird thing to say. Dewberry: Hey, shut up! Ryori: You brought it up. Kindler: Dewberry, the kid. Dewberry: What? You gonna kill him? Kindler: Just give him to me. Dewberry: Tell me, Kindy. I wanna know! Kindler: Dewberry, you’re just another of Cardinal’s underlings. It’s not my place to reveal to you every little aspect of our plans. Dewberry: Whatever… Layeeck: There is no honor in death. Layeeck: Everything you need is right before your eyes! Layeeck: Think! What do you have, Ledas!? What can you use to save yourself? Layeeck: Do not let yourself be killed by these creatures. Fight! Be a Saiyan! Ledas: Dad? Dad?! Ledas: Ryori! Kindler: I took care of the other one. But this kid’s no harm to us, or Mr. Cardinal. I think we can… Dewberry: Get back or I’ll shoot! Ledas: You’re next. Don’t blink. Ryori: Ledas… what are you? Ledas: I’m a Saiyan! Oh, I guess I never told you, huh? Ryori: A Saiyan? What’s that? Ledas: Well, it’s my species. Y’know, I look just like you, but I have a tail and stuff. See? Ryori: Whoa, a tail. That’s awesome! What else can you do? Ryori: Ledas?! What is it? Ledas: I-I’ve gotta go, Ryori. There’s something I have to fix. Ryori: But what? Ledas: There’s a bad person out there I’ve got to deal with. Y-you can’t help… Ryori: Are you gonna kill him too? Ledas: Oh… they were gonna… I mean he was gonna shoot you! Ryori: It’s okay, I guess. My brother would have done the same thing. But where is he, Ledas? Where’s Shoekki? Ledas: Oh. I think he’s gone… like those two. Ryori: What?! Ledas: I-I… I gotta go… Ryori: He’s dead?! He… can’t be. Ledas: Just wait here! I’ll be back soon. How can Guva be here? Guva: Come out, Ledas, before I torch the entire countryside. 'They Call Me Yamcha' Goku: Hey Vegeta… who is this guy? Guva: Who am I? I think the more important question is who you are. And why you all have landed here, disturbing my peace. Goku: My name is Goku. Guva: … Yes, go on. Goku: My friends and I protect this planet. It’s our job to deal with people like you… who hurt the innocent. Guva: Oh I see. That’s so cheesy. But carry on if you have more. Goten: Hey mister… are you a bad guy? Gohan: Quiet, Goten. Piccolo: Hmph. So what do you want with us? Guva: With you? Nothing. As I’ve already explained to this Saiyan, my business is with someone else. Someone… who is mysteriously hiding. Maybe that’s one of your doings. Tien: What’s this guy talking about? Guva: I have no qualms with you; I merely seek to bring enough attention to myself to allow him the awareness of my presence. Perhaps he’ll come out on his own. Until then, how about a friendly sparring match? That is of course if any of you are up to it… I am in no hurry. Keep them all in one place, right. Yamcha: Sure, I’ll fight ya. Whaddya say? Guva: A confident plebian. Very well. I hope you have at least a class three medical tank for your friend over here. He seems rather oblivious to what I’m about to do to him. Piccolo: Maybe you should pick up some senzu beans before we start, Goku. Goku: Oh yeah, Piccolo! That’s a great idea. Guva: Now what is this? I don’t want any funny business. Wherever you’re going, I’m sure you can take me along. After all, what do you have to hide? Goku: Well… I don’t know… Guva: I know that technique. Lord Cooler has used it before. So wherever you’re going, I know you can take me along with you. Goku: Alright, fine. Yamcha: Hey Vegeta, if I were you, I wouldn‘t let Bulma see me fight today. Yeah, she had a thing for me back in the day… and now that I’m as ripped as ever, you better watch out. Vegeta: Oh, is that right, little man? Piccolo: Enough, you two. Korin: What’s that, senzu beans? You need some, Goku? Goku: Yeah, just a few if you can spare them. That would be awesome. Korin: Well that’s nice. But I don’t have any beans for you. Somebody had to go and eat them all! Yajirobe: I was hungry. Stupid old cat… Goku: What?! You don’t have any? Korin: No. Korin: Any of my other priceless artifacts you want to play with? This isn’t a museum, your highness. Guva: Hmph. If that’s all, take me back. Goku: Oh… right, yeah. Well I’ll see you around, Korin! Guva: I’ve known plants with higher power levels than you. Yamcha: Don't underestimate me; I can bite, hard. Vegeta: Hmph… show off. Guva: Impressive. Very much so, my friend. I did not expect you to be able to damage me so easily. But that‘s enough from you. Guva: Gah! What was that? Yamcha: Heh heh, it’s not my fault you let your guard down. Guva: It’s just common courtesy… I let you charge up and you let me. Now, let’s go! Piccolo: Hmm… this may be trouble. Gohan: What do you mean, Piccolo? Piccolo: That alien is now far stronger than Yamcha. Even when they were even, Yamcha couldn’t give him any major damage. Now if he’s not careful… he could get himself killed. Guva: Are you up for round two? Yamcha: Heck yeah! 'The Ones That Really Matter' Chiaotzu: Stop that, you big meanie! Tien: Chiaoztu! No!! Piccolo: No Tien. If he wants to fight, let him. Tien: But… he’s not strong enough! He’ll just get beaten. Piccolo: Maybe. But he’s stronger than before, Tien. They may be able to pull it off, especially if Yamcha is still able to fight. Guva: What’s this? Another to challenge me? Why, I haven’t finished this one off yet! Guva: So… you both want to fight me… at the same time?! Do you have no honor, no sense of the perfect tranquility of this duel? I only fight one at a time. That is the ultimate skill. Yamcha: May’e… may’e you’re just scared, huh? You don’t want to lose. Well let me tell you something, buddy, if you can’t take on me and him together there’s no way you’d stand a chance against Goku or Vegeta. They’re way stronger than us. Guva: Uuaah… Silence! Guva: I-is… that the best you’ve got? The little clown thing is weak; much weaker than I. If I can only get him alone for a few moments… damnit! Don’t they ever stay down!? Individually I could so easily kill them. But together, they’re unbeatable. You! Clown… thingy… uh… if that’s your most powerful attack, you may as well give up! Chiaotzu: What? Tien: Chiaotzu!! I’ll avenge you, my friend. You’re facing me now. Guva: I’m not here to play games with every little maggot that crawls out of the ground. My quarry is a Saiyan, not a freak with three eyes! You want to die, that’s your problem. Leave me out of it… Tien: I’m not a freak. But you just hurt my friend, Chiaotzu. That’s unforgivable. Ledas: Hi… Vegeta. 'Paid In Blood' Vegeta: Who are you? Ledas: Ve-vegeta…? That’s you, right? Vegeta: What do you want? Ledas: Vegeta? It’s… it’s me, Ledas. Vegeta: Who? Ledas: Don’t you remember me?!?!?! Vegeta: Hmph. Goku: Whoa Vegeta… who’s this guy? Vegeta: Bah… Ledas: Come on! Look at me! Remember! Teller: May I help you, little boy? Ryori: Here… I wanna know where I can find this place. Ledas: Aw, Vegeta, don’t you remember me? We used to play together all the time… like remember that time in the snow? Goku: Whoa, are you a Saiyan too? Ledas: Oh, yeah… you must’ve seen my tail… It’s always falling off but I can always grow a new one! Hey… where are your tails? Goku: I had mine removed a long time ago. Ledas: That’s stupid. You’re not a true Saiyan without a tail! Goku: From what I’ve seen, the Saiyan’s aren’t very nice people. They just go around hurting and killing and- Tien: Get ready to die!! Guva: Why are you doing this?! Let’s… let’s just talk, like gentlemen! Tien: You hurt Chiaotzu! I can’t feel him at all! He was my good friend… Guva: Honestly, I… Guva: Wh-what… is… what are you doing? Guva: Bastard! Get back here! Finish me now! Ledas: Guva! Guva: Hahahahahaha. Do it. Come on, you spineless coward! Do it. DO I- The Benefactor: Did ya… miss me? 'Snow Day' Layeeck: I don’t think it’s going to happen today. They’re still far too wild. Lascon: You’re too impatient, Layeeck. Give them some time to get used to the new form. They’re only children after all! Do you remember how long it took you to master that form? Layeeck: That was a long time ago. Lascon: You were almost 11 years if I remember, before you mastered it. Layeeck: Those were different times. Besides, my son is far stronger than I was at his age. Lascon: And that makes it all the harder… look, they’ve tired out. This is our best chance. Layeeck: Ledas! Ledas, wake up! Ledas?! Layeeck: Ledas?! It’s your father, Ledas! Wake up, we’re… Layeeck: My son. Ledas… Layeeck: You remember me. Look at my face! Look at me! I am your father, Ledas. Your father! Look at me! I said look at me! Ledas: I am. Layeeck: Ledas?! My son… is that you? Ledas: Yeah! Whoa, what’s this? Ledas: Awright! We can fight for real now! Lascon: Now that’s enough, boys. Your trainings for today are done. Ledas: You mean we get the rest of the day off?! Lascon: I don’t see why not. It would be quite mean of me to keep you boys locked up in here all day… when it’s snowing outside. Ledas: Snowing? What’s that? Lascon: A rare occurrence on Planet Vegeta. I suggest you make the most of it. Ledas: Thanks, grandpa! Lascon: Today was quite an interesting day, wasn’t it Layeeck? Layeeck: Yeah, it was unbelievable. I mean… they just got right up and ran out after all those hours of being in that form. I don’t even think I could do that! … or you for that matter. Lascon: It’s you, not me who promised young Ledas a father-son trip off planet. I sure hope you didn’t lie to him about that. Layeeck: No, I’ll get around to it eventually. It’s just not desirable, I guess. Kind of unnerving when you’re not in control any more. Lascon: When have you ever been, son? Prince Vegeta: So what? It’s just frozen water… Ledas: Yeah, but it’s fun Vegeta! Come on! Prince Vegeta: Hmph. I don’t get the big deal. Ledas: Aw Vegeta, just try it! Prince Vegeta: Stop it! Ledas: Betcha can’t hit me! Lascon: Who are you? What do you want? Lascon: I’m warning you. Get back! Creature: Tell me. Lascon: Tell you what? What do you mean? Creature: The name. Lascon: Whose?! Creature: The child. Your grandson. Partner of the Prince. His name. Lascon: You mean Ledas? But, you… y-you want… no… w-what… wait! Layeeck: Ledas are you there? Ledas: Whaddizit? Layeeck: Ledas, I need you to come meet me at your grandfather’s house, immediately. Ledas: Bu- Layeeck: Immediately. Prince Vegeta: Bye, I guess… Ledas: What is it, dad? Layeeck: Your grandfather is dead. But do not lower yourself to tears. There is no place to be soft here. Layeeck: The traditional Saiyan burial isn’t possible here. Ledas: But why? Layeeck: There’s not much of him left. I can’t get what’s left of him out of the house… So! We will do it as we can. Stand back, Ledas. Help me give him the proper respect. 'Furcifer Pardalis' Frieza: Ah, Captain. The Benefactor: You wanted me, Lord Frieza? Frieza: I have spent a great deal of time wondering about many things. I had hoped you could enlighten me as to their meanings. Frieza: The day Zarbon and I found you- The Benefactor: What?! Frieza: Do you remember that day? The Benefactor: Yes. Frieza: Then you will let me finish. That day, I came to conquer your planet. We found all but a small group of your species had been exterminated. This was before my team had even touched down on the soil of that place. But I did not immediately see the connection; Ah, but now I do. It was you! My Benefactor who toppled his own race. The Benefactor: I don’t see a question here. Frieza: You and I are not so different, Benefactor. Only, I chose to kill my race because of necessity. You did it simply because you could. Frieza: But tell me this, Benefactor, before you leave. Frieza: If I were never to have come and taken you from your wretched hole, and left you there alone … what would have done? What would you have sunk to, all alone on your little planet? The Benefactor: Nothing would have changed. The Benefactor: Trying to scare me, my lord? I can’t feel anything. Frieza: Can’t? Or won’t, Captain? The Benefactor: What?! The Benefactor: What are you? You read memories. Read mine. Do you know him? Lauto: He has never set foot here. The Benefactor: If you can save me, save me. Lauto: Why should I? The Benefactor: You see it. Fix me before I die. Before I get a chance to give him all of it. Lauto: Expecting nothing in return? The Benefactor: Expecting nothing in return. Lauto: Close your eyes. Lauto: He came from the ranks of the army. I gave him all you could bestow, as requested. He resides on their 92nd outpost. The Benefactor: Governor of 92. Guva: Who… who are you?! The Benefactor: Where is your Saiyan? Guva: Long gone. To earth. I don’t know what happened to him. But- The Benefactor: Take me there. Guva: Take you?! The Benefactor: Or I slit your throat. Guva: Why do you want him? The Benefactor: You will lure him out, and gather his friends, if there are any of power. Guva: W-why? The Benefactor: They will not stop me. When they are gathered, I will take all of them out. Then I can get to him safely. Guva: I have no choice. Follow my ship. I’ll take you to him. The Benefactor: Did he tell you his name, when you met? Lauto: Ledas is his name. The Benefactor: You saved my life and gave him my power. I know your identity, Kai. Fallen exile. I saw you as I slept, as I healed. You thought I hadn’t. That secret dies with you. Lauto: Those who kill gods are marked for life. You will not last, as you are. The Benefactor: How can it be a God if I may kill it? The Benefactor: Well, we’re all back. Who’s next? 'Machination Master' Krillin: Hey, Yamcha! Yamcha? Hey, are you there, buddy? Yamcha?! Krillin: He’s hurt pretty bad, guys. Are you sure there aren’t any senzu beans for him? Goku: Uh-uh. I don’t have any. Krillin: Then I’ll have to take him to Dende myself. Krillin: What are you doing? Can’t you see my friend over there is hurt!?!?! I need to get him help! The Benefactor: No one is leaving here. Piccolo: Are you insane?! What’s your problem? They weren’t fighting you! The Benefactor: That one over there sealed his own. And we will leave him to it. Who are you to play god? Piccolo: Who are you? The Benefactor: Yes. I’m so fucking special. Ledas: It’s him! He was on Frieza’s ship! You have to remember. He gave us our first mission. Vegeta? Ryori: No, it’s not him. Dang it. Goku: Hey! Stop, you two! This is no time to be fighting! Ledas: No, Vegeta, stop acting like this! Goku: Look, if you two have something to settle, you can do it later… right now we gotta deal with this guy… Come on, we have to focus on this! Ledas: I don’t want to fight him. You can do it. The Benefactor: Oh, you ready? I’ve been waiting for this. Ledas: You’re not getting near me… Tien: No!! Tien: You’re fighting me. The Benefactor: I am? Tien: Let’s go! Cardinal: Marissa darling, cancel my lunch. I think I’ll be eating out today. And be sure to call me when the UN gets back on my inquiry. Cardinal: May I help you? 'Visionary' Tien: Chiaotzu?! What’s he doing attacking this thing?! He’ll get himself killed! The Benefactor: He will be fine, I do promise. Just as you will. The Benefactor: One, two, three. Look at me. Goku: So… who are you exactly? What’s your name? Ledas: I’m Ledas. Goku: I didn’t think there were any other Saiyans out there… Ledas: But you’re a Saiyan. Besides, how did you get here with Vegeta? Goku: Oh, I uh… hehe… I’ve been here my whole life. Ledas: But how did Vegeta get here? Goku: Vegeta’s been here a while too, ever since Frieza… Ledas: Frieza?!?! You guys know Frieza?! The Benefactor: Can’t you see me? I would think with your special advantage… The Benefactor: Oh Mr. Cyclops, why have you stopped? Ledas: Whoa… and you can wish people back? I didn’t know that Vegeta actually died! The Benefactor: You and me. Now. Ledas: No! I don’t want to fight you! Don’t make me fight him! I don’t want to do it! Gohan: What’s your problem? Can’t you just leave us alone? The Benefactor: None of you have any meaning to me. That one is my only prey. Whom I hunted long… and far… Gohan: You’ve hurt our friends… We won’t let you just get away with that! Gohan: I said you weren’t going anywhere, creep. I’ll fight you if I have to. The Benefactor: Try it. Gohan: What’s happening? I’m out of energy… The Benefactor: Get your friends to help. Piccolo: What’s going on? Goku, something’s wrong. The Benefactor: Are you going to fight me? Goku: If I have to. Goku: So, how do you like this Goku: What is all this? The Benefactor: My plan, now complete. This fog around you, it is my creation. As you sat and watched us fight, it drained each of your powers. And now that you are feeble enough, I can eliminate you. Leaving just the boy for me. 'Make Me (season finale part 1)' Krillin: Hey… guys… I’m… I’m all right! Android 18: Oh great. Get down here, Krillin! Krillin: Huh? <18 LOOKS OVER TO HIM, BUT DOES NOT MOVE; THE BENEFACTOR HEIGHTENS HIS SHOULDERS, PERCEIVING KRILLIN; HE SHOOTS A KI BLAST AT KRILLIN, HITTING HIM; KRILLIN GOES FLYING BACK, ACROSS THE GROUND, OUT OF THE FOG> Cardinal: Unfortunate, yes. I did not think they would fail. Dewberry, perhaps, but not Kindler. No, not him… Ryori: Where’s my brother?! Cardinal: Mr. Shoekki? Ryori: You know his name! Tell me! Cardinal: You want me to take you to him. Ryori: Yeah! And we’re going now! Cardinal: Can you not let an old man finish his meal? Is that too much to ask for but a common courtesy? Ryori: Now!! Cardinal: Very well, young master. I will take you to your brother. By thy means, deprived. Vegeta: Kakarot’s power just disappeared. Ledas: I told you, Vegeta! It’s him. He was on Frieza’s ship. He’s coming to kill us. Vegeta: You aren’t real. Ledas: Vegeta! Look at me. It’s Ledas. Vegeta: No, fool. You’re a vision. Ledas: Then why can I hurt you? Vegeta: Grr… it’s a trick. Ledas: Nuh uh, look what I can do! The Benefactor: Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta: Get away from me. The Benefactor: Get away from him. Ledas: Vegeta, don’t! The Benefactor: Quiet. Ledas: You’re not killing me. I’ve spent too much time trying to find Vegeta for that. The Benefactor: You come with me and will not speak another word about it. Vegeta: Where do you think you’re going? Ledas: Thanks. The Benefactor: Come with me. Ledas: Make me! Ledas: We’re strong enough to kill him together. Vegeta: Add your attack to mine. 'At The River's Gorge (season finale part 2)' Krillin: 18! S-she’s breathing, that’s good. Goku? Gohan? Piccolo? W-what happened to you guys?! Senzu beans… I have to get everyone senzu beans. Wait, Goku said there weren’t any. Dende! I’ll go get Dende. Stay right here, 18. I’m going to get help. I’ll be right back, I promise. D-don’t worry about anything. Korin: Hey! Princess! Wake up! Yajirobe: I was sleeping, you stupid cat! Korin: Take these senzu beans to Goku. They just sprouted a few minutes ago. His friends should probably need a couple of them by now. Yajirobe: No way man. Do it yourself! Yajirobe: Ow!! What was that for?!?! Korin: Don’t be disrespectful. Yajirobe: Hey, if Goku wants to get himself killed that’s his problem. It’s not my fault he gets all hurt every time he fights. I mean, come on. He’s the greatest fighter in the universe. He shouldn’t get any help. I’m not saving him! Korin: That’s nice. Yajirobe: Shut up! Korin: Well if you aren’t gonna give them the beans, you may as well go help them fight. Yajirobe: Whatever. I could beat up any of those guys Goku fights. I just choose not to. Korin: You must be big and strong from all that hard training of yours, right? Yajirobe: Bah! Yajirobe: Where’s all my food?! Korin: Hehehehehehe. Yajirobe: You stupid cat! You ate all my food! You don’t even have to eat! Korin: Get yourself some food after you give Goku those senzu beans. The faster you go, the faster you can fill your belly! Cardinal: As you see, my young master, your older brother took his own life. Cardinal: I’m sorry, Ryori, but your brother was deeply disturbed. I did all I could, but he simply couldn’t be swayed. It is unfortunate. Ryori: You liar! You killed my brother!! No! Shit! Cardinal: Yes. Shit. Ryori: You’re going to kill me too?! That’s what you do!? Cardinal: No. I protect this planet. And the scum of society cannot understand what I do. What I go through! Your brother got what he deserved! What he put unto himself! The Benefactor: Did he tell you? The Kai. The one I gave authority over my power to. In the cave. Ledas: N-no! The Benefactor: He gave you a gift. Ledas: NOO!! The Benefactor: As I requested. Ledas: It… can’t...! The Benefactor: My power flows in you. Ledas: Why would you do that?! The Benefactor: Because you are to become my pupil. Ledas: I won’t! The Benefactor: You won’t. Ledas: You won’t even tell me who you are. The Benefactor: Me? I’m many things. I’m a young boy. A disturber of the peace. A schoolgirl ever ready for her first date, a soldier flogged and bleeding on the stones. Once given a name. Given a rank, a title, a home. And once given these. By my own, who had so easily fallen to corruption. But it was my torment that made me better. You will reconsider. Woman 1: Oh, Mr. Cardinal! I was looking for you, sir. Cardinal: Yes, what is it Marissa, darling? Woman 1: They called a few minutes ago! I told them you would call back- Cardinal: Of course. Did they schedule a face meeting? Woman: O-oh… they didn’t say… but I can go check- Cardinal: No need, no need. I’ll go return the call, myself. : Cue Great Spirits. Credits roll during this time. Trivia *For feedback, or general thoughts about this saga, please leave comments on the Reunion Saga completed! page. That's the place that I'm most likely to see your comments about this saga. *Not counting the Outbreak special, this saga is the only time where The Benefactor's face is shown. Although even then, it's only in a flashback to his childhood. *This saga is the only saga in the entirety of The Forgotten that does not introduce any new original characters. *This saga is by far the shortest in terms of the timeline. It spans only one day. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction